


Color Palette - Happypasta

by SleepyWicked



Series: Sleepy's Happypasta [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Happypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWicked/pseuds/SleepyWicked
Summary: Introducing Color Palette
Series: Sleepy's Happypasta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111424
Collections: creepypasta stories





	Color Palette - Happypasta

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for artists to draw my original Happypasta characters. If anyone is interested please contact me.

Walking along a dark road a figure in a navy hoodie was looking around searching for a perfect victim. Humming underneath his breath passing by yet another large building he saw a dosing night guard. Perfect. He giggle violently and some strands of his spiky rainbow hair showed themselves from underneath his hood. He stalked towards the front entrance of the building. 

"All we need is good cheer to open doors," he mumbled to himself. Inexplicably the doors opened, the guard startled slightly more awake now and in Color Palette went. He came close to the guard breathing slightly tinted barely visible rainbow mist into his ear and yet the guard saw nothing. Instead the guard's eyes glazed over and he felt like he needed to go to the bathroom. He got up and walked in a daze still have asleep to the bathroom in the building manager's office. The figure in the navy hoodie stalked his steps while giggling in anticipation yet the guard heard nothing. As they entered the privacy of the bathroom, Color palette fingernail grew into a needle and he stuck the guard with it. The guard fell over frozen and unconscious. With this Color Palette opened up his eyes with a tool he took out of a ziplock bag that was in his pocket. His nail changed shape and he went to work while softly singing and humming underneath his breath.

"Scrape scrape, scrape the eyes.

Wouldn't someone tell me whys?

It's because they cannot see

But after this they will be free."

As he hummed along to the melody only he could hear he took off the thin outer layer of one eye then blew a mist that solidified replacing the missing layer neatly. He repeated the action on the other. When he was done it didn't look like anything was done. Humming to himself with satisfaction, Color Palette nodded. Then he breathed out a little more of the mist which at this point seeped through the guards forehead skin and bone and into his brain. Standing up he picked up the guard and set him on his feet. He snapped his fingers making it that the guard stood straight even while unconscious. He stood on his tippy toes for he wasn't very tall and pecked the guard on the cheek. The guard startled awake, looked around in confusion not seeing anything much, shook his head trying to get rid of the fog and walked back to his workstation. 

Next day when waking up at around 2pm after getting a good rest after his night shift the guard felt different. The afternoon sun was bright and cheerful and the sky was so blue he felt like staring at it for a minute or two just enjoying the sight. He felt great today. As if his weary body was suddenly light. As he walked into the kitchen he took in the gorgeous view from the window of the city below him. Usually he found dirty gray and drab but today he saw everything as if with new eyes. What was dirt turned out to be some pretty awesome graffitti. The boring gray haze that was on everything seemed gone and he suddenly saw charm in beauty of some of the architecture. As he made coffee he saw the nuanced dark brown of it and the smell actually raised his mood further. Usually he was too lazy to make coffee at home in the morning but today he just felt so light so bright so free. He even decided to cook a breakfast for himself instead of going for his usual donuts for breakfast. The smell of fried eggs with crispy golden outer edges and the gooey bright sunny middle made him salivate, the toasted bread came out just perfect and for a first time in a long time he remembered why he picked this specific brand as he tasted the little seeds in it as if he was tasting it for the first time. The cream cheese he put on the toast and the sliced tomatoes were heavenly together. It was like for the first time in a long time he enjoyed the food instead of going through the motions. He suddenly felt like maybe he should have better groceries plus the day was sunny and bright and it felt like such a waste to sit inside and watch tv shows. With a pep in his step he got ready and went outside. And he couldn't stop looking around. Usually he would turn on the music, shut out the world with his headphones. But today he listened around, looked around. A million thoughts and questions were suddenly flying through his head. Was there always such a hilarious poster in that store window? Strange that this one fire hydrant but was different color then rest. What kind of plants were those sitting on a windowsill of one of the buildings. Somebody made their fire escape a tanning lounge. A million little things he never noticed started triggering his imagination and in his head he would start making up stories about these little details he saw all around. More and more the stories would become ridiculous and he would snort, become slightly embarrassed as people passing him by would look at him and he would give them a silly little grin. This was a first time he was looking forward to what the future would bring.

On one of the roofs of the buildings the guard passed by stood the figure in the navy hoodie. His hood was down and his rainbow hair was on full display, not that anyone was looking. "Job well done," he muttered to himself watching the guard walk behind the corner just out of his sight. Suddenly he perked up. "Ooooh! A parade! I LOVE me some parades!" with this he snapped his fingered and dissipated in a shower of sparkles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed that and it made you feel even a little lighter as a happypasta should.

If you want to read more about this happypasta here is the profile that I have so far:

Happypasta name: Color Palette, although a long time ago he was also known as a The Chameleon although no one remembers why

Real? name: Roy G. Biv

Background: Created from a spirit of a dead man who died of old age after he lost the ability to see color in his very old age and experienced a full and interesting life. When alive he experienced many things but you probably already know all of them. Strong will and another happypasta called Splendorman helped him develop his supernatural abilities, but he is still unable to see color and mostly can just taste it instead. However after spending his time helping people he slowly started gaining back the ability to see color blue. It has now made him hopeful that someday he would be able to see more colors. Strangely enough his hair is not always rainbow. He enjoys celebrations of all sorts especially parades. Anything that has high concentrations of people, good cheer, and celebrations.

Abilites: Largely unknown, but he has been around for a long time. And is a powerful happypasta. He can turn a little more dangerous when angry but no one knows what happens to those that anger him besides that when he does get angry his eyes and his hair turn a blinding glowing white light. Some say he might be be able to blind the offender. Otherwise he is generally cheerful and has way to temporarily make others feel and see and hear and taste better. To make permanent changes to someone's experience of the world he can replace small pieces of their organs with his rainbow mist. He uses a different but also rainbow mist to change his "victim's" brain chemistry as well. With this he IS capable of mind control but he barely uses that power and tries not to rely on it too much. He can make himself and anything else invisible and can control full spectrum of light. He used to have an acquaintance with a creepypasta who owed him a favor and he got that favor fulfilled by learning how to silence and drown out sounds from them. With this he is very sneaky as he can't be seen or heard. BUT you can smell him as he hasn't learned how to block that out yet, and he smells like mandarins for some reason. As a spirit he can become tangible and intangible.

Looks: He has rainbow hair and dark gray eyes. Sometime his hair and eyes glow bright white if he is angry. His skin is VERY dark and in fact has very deep blue undertones too. He enjoys all shades of blue as that is the only color he can even remotely see, so he can often be seen wearing blue colored things. He loves patterns too as he doesn't have much ability to see color. His favourite outfit though is a navy hoodie, dark blue jeans, and a sieve/net t-shirt under and rainbow keds to match his hair that he got as a gift from another happypasta. 


End file.
